


It's a kind of magic

by Elvensong



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Erotic innuendos, M/M, Magic, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvensong/pseuds/Elvensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is performing some magic tricks</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a kind of magic

"Ouch!"  
The sudden cry startled Aragorn, and he glanced over at Legolas who was holding up the middle finger of his right hand, showing his friend the tiny drop of blood starting to form there.  
Aragorn could hardly stop himself from laughing. Legolas' face was utterly miserable and he looked at Aragorn with what he used to fondly call: "puppy eyes".

The duo were walking through the woods surrounding Legolas' home, the ones who were once named Greenwood, and now were gradually falling into darkness.  
Still, some of them remained lovely, thanks to the bravery of the elves, who managed to hold the darkness back, from some of them at least.

Legolas took Aragorn to see the areas which were still full of light. Here the trees held in their midst clear blue streams, bunches of colorful flowers, and the tree tops were humming with different kinds of birds.  
The spiders did not roam here yet, and everything was beautiful as it had been for many a millennia.  
After strolling for a couple of hours, they stopped for breakfast. They set on a grassy bank of one of the streams, and unpacked their picnic basket. Legolas spotted tiny red berries on a bush nearby, and went over to pick some, but the bush was prickly, and he accidentally touched one of the thorns.

Right now, Aragorn's attention was directed to Legolas' mild predicament and his overreaction.  
He knew that the prince was only looking for attention and nothing more. It was a game they often played.  
Aragorn had unfortunately seen Legolas wounded in a much graver fashion before, and the archer did not show his distress then to anyone, though he clearly suffered.  
Elves could sometimes be very stubborn and proud to admit they needed help, but Aragorn noticed that when he and Legolas were alone, the elf enjoyed seeking his comfort in all sorts of ways.  
Not that Aragorn minded. He liked the idea that Legolas put himself in a faked vulnerable position for him.

Aragorn looked at Legolas with empathy. He took the bleeding finger in his hand and inspected it for a moment, contemplating what to do, and then, without warning, put it gently in his mouth, and began sucking it, feeling the metallic salty taste of the elf's blood on his tongue.  
Legolas was surprised by the unpredictable action of his lover and flinched, but then the warm, wet sensation of Aragorn's mouth around his finger, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He closed his eyes and sighed softly.  
Aragorn seized the moment. He pulled the finger out of his mouth and kissed Legolas gently.  
Legolas kept his eyes closed and they kissed for a while, his soft moans driving Aragorn wild with desire.

Finally they stopped and gazed at each other. Legolas looked amused.  
"I have never suspected that one of your healing powers included being a vampire", he said, pointing at his finger to emphasize his words.  
"What can I say", said the man shrugging his shoulders, "you caught me. But unfortunately your little drop of blood did not sustain me. I'm still hungry mind you, and not for food".  
Aragorn's tone was serious with a hint of lust,but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.  
Legolas laughed a little at his partner's statement: "And what exactly, pray tell, are you hungry for?"  
He asked, mindlessly sucking on his aching finger.  
"Let me give you a hint", Aragorn said, and held Legolas closely, kissing him much more passionately.

They kissed for a while, until Legolas pushed the man fondly away from him, gasping for air. His head was spinning and his face were flushed.  
"Very well, I think I know what you need" he said with a smile, "but not here. Follow me".  
He grabbed Aragorn's sleeve and pulled him along.  
They walked for a while through the forest. It was indeed a beautiful place, but somehow Aragorn's attention was paid only to the lovely being, who was pulling him in his stride.

Suddenly the walk came to a halt, when they reached a clearing.  
Aragorn glanced around. "I know we are at the midst of the woods mellon, but I'm quite sure our privacy here is questionable".  
Legolas smiled in a mysterious way, and with no further explanation, closed his eyes, and began chanting in a language that was unfamiliar to Aragorn. It sounded a lot like elvish, but it was nothing like any kind of elvish he ever heard. After a while, Legolas stopped, and held up his hand.  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the clearing disappeared, and in its place was a small wooden cabin.  
Aragorn was stunned. He knew that some elves had magical powers. His brothers told him once secretly, that Elrond was using his magical ring, Vilya, the ring of air, to control the forces of nature around Rivendell, and sometimes to even heal the wounded or sick. He heard stories about magical rings and palantirs, and wizards. Legolas told him that the gate to his father's palace was sealed with magic, and only he and Thranduil knew the magic spell to open it.  
But this kind of magic happening right in front of his eyes, was something completely different.

Legolas' hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. The elf took him by the hand and led him through the wooden door inside. They stood there for a moment, while Aragorn recovered slowly from his state of shock.  
"But how...what...how did you do that?" He mumbled, while looking around the interior of the cabin, still confused.  
"How did you create this out of thin air?"  
Legolas chuckled. "I did not. It was there the whole time. You just could not see it, it was concealed by magic. My father gave me this place as a birthday present a long long time ago. He taught me the magic spell to uncover it. He understood my need to get away from the palace sometimes. And the only reason you can see it now is because I choose so. Nobody can see it now on the outside, so we are quite safe and secluded in here".

The cabin was small, but cozy. Most of its space was taken by a large wooden bad, with thick white blanket and some pillows on it. At the far side there was a fireplace, and on one of the corners stood a small table with a chair next to it. Aragorn was a bit sorry that it wasn't winter time so they could use the fireplace.  
"That is amazing Legolas. I never knew you possessed magical powers".  
"Well... I do not. Not really", Legolas explained. "I can use these two spells my father taught me, but that is all".  


Suddenly, Legolas' eyes flashed with mischief. "But", he said with a triumphal tone, "I do know some magic tricks that might please you".  
"Really? Please, oh please show me". Aragorn's childish enthusiasm made Legolas chuckle.  
"What kind of tricks can you make?"  
Legolas set slowly on the bed and leaned back on one of the pillows, looking directly at the ranger.  
"Well, I can show you one of my favorite tricks. It is called: 'how to make one of your boyfriend's body parts grow bigger'".  
He smiled meaningfully and moved a little, inviting Aragorn to join him on the large bed.  
Aragorn's mind was filled with comprehension, and he played along, positioning himself next to his beloved.

"So....how exactly are you going to perform this trick? By using your "magic wand" I assume?"  
The sensual innuendo was not lost on the elf and he smiled. This was getting better and better, and he liked it that way.  
"That is for me to know...and for you to find out", said Legolas, starching his long limbs and closing his eyes.  
By now, Aragorn had enough of this teasing, and he threw himself on top of the elf, ready to perform some magic of his own.

A little while later, a very exhausted man and elf were resting on the bed, breathing heavily and flushed.  
Aragorn was lying on his back, with Legolas resting his head on His chest. The man's hand was gently stroking the elf's golden hair, and he sighed happily.

"Well meleth-nin, that was by far the best magic show I have ever seen. You can make Gandalf want to retire, No doubt. Why, I still cannot explain some of the tricks you did."  
Legolas laughed a little.  
"Perhaps I will tell you my secrets one day. It depends".  
"Depends on what"?  
"On whether or not you will ask for an encore". This was said with a meaningful wink at Aragorn.  
"Oh yes, please my beautiful wizard. An encore is a must", said Aragorn dramatically.

And the show was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Mellon = friend  
> Meleth-nin = my love


End file.
